


Light and Dark

by theshortstormtrooper



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, BAMF Luke Skywalker, Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Force Ghost Obi-Wan Kenobi, Gen, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker Friendship, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshortstormtrooper/pseuds/theshortstormtrooper
Summary: One-Shot. As Obi-Wan meditates with Anakin in the afterlife of the force. He begins to ponder and realize the hidden meaning behind both of their lives, their destiny. That him and Anakin are more similar than they think. The only thing that separated them was one must stay in the Light, and the other must fall to the Dark.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Luke Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Light and Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a picture on Google with Anakin and Obi-Wan force ghosts hugging each other and crying, and i was like i need to make a short little story about this. Hope yall like it.

This is the thing that no one realizes. This is the thing that took Obi-Wan Kenobi years to realize, as he meditates in the afterlife with Anakin beside him. He was always meant to lose. Anakin was always meant to lose. He was always meant to suffer. Anakin was always meant to suffer. He was the representation of his lost brother but in the light. Anakin was the representation of his lost brother but in the dark. They were two, separated by dogma. Anakin suffered in the dark, and Obi-Wan suffered in the light. Both lost their way. Both lost everything. But, both were saved by one boy, and his name was Luke Skywalker. He gave them hope, and a purpose in life when they thought they had none.

It was a surreal thing to think about and finally understand. Obi-Wan begins to ponder over what he found. He knows The Force is never good or evil. The Force is just that, the Force, and the Force always has a plan. Nothing can change that the Destiny it has set. Obi-Wan turns his gaze over to his brother, and allowed a small smile to creep on the corner of his lips as he sees Anakin come out of his mediation. Obi-Wan finally says the words long lost in time, "You are my brother Anakin, I love you."


End file.
